


The Flame in the Darkness

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: Other, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this tale, will Gary be able to overcome all obstacles and be with the one he loves, or will it all go up in flames right in front of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame in the Darkness

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place after the Midnight Society has finished telling yet another story, and only Gary remains by the fire pit. Everyone else had gone home, while he’d made excuses to be able to stay behind, telling everyone that he had to make sure the fire was fully put out. And while his reason for lingering was the fire, it wasn’t for the reasons given; he just wanted to sit by it for a little longer, unwilling to extinguish its beautiful flames. Staring into the fire pit, feelings deep within him start to kindle and come to life. 

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on August 6, 2015


End file.
